el regreso del enemigo imaginario indigente 4 parte
by jennimarcela848
Summary: es la historia de emma


Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente ha vuelto al ba l olvidado infernal entre otras palabras el mundo olvidado infernal imaginario en las pesadillas de la adolescente solitaria dice nuestro plan ha funcionado mira

El ba l olvidado infernal retrocedi para recoger los juguetes sat nicos imaginarios indigentes liberados fueron olvidandolos dentro del mismo baul olvidado infernal

el unico problema que el baul olvidado infernal esta en el cuarto de la adolescente

solitaria y teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente esta dentro del atico de la

jovencita solitaria

rapido martin mystery el dinosaurio autentico investigador de lo paranormal

ayudar al cavernicola de nieve

esta bien cavernicola

emma la jovencita solitaria necesitamos de su ayuda

emma la jovencita solitaria se fue corriendo en busca de la raqueta de tennis para deshacerse de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente simplemente meterlo al ba l olvidado infernal ella se acerca hacia teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se acerc hacia emma la jovencita solitaria con las garras filosas listas para aru ar y convertirla en osa de juguete para el ba l olvidado infernal a la adolescente solitaria pero no contaba que emma la adolescente solitaria ten a la raqueta de tennis en la mano izquierda

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente miraba a la adolescente solitaria que ya hab a crecido hasta volverse adolescente solitaria

Le dio un raquetazo a teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

Lo mand directo al ba l olvidado infernal

Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se fue para siempre

no volver a asustarla jam s

Dijo java el cavern cola de nieve

No puedo obligar a la gente

Para que sea mi amigo hola

En el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal los guardias hab an custodiado el ba l olvidado infernal hasta la celda de cacer a nueva para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata pod a cazar a sus presas favoritas eran chicas adolescentes solitarias las desvanec an de la faz de la tierra ya convertidas en animales de peluches replicables para Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata es como sentirse en casa tranquilo sin molestarlo en el territorio de caza cuando de repente un guardia que hacia la limpieza de su coto de cacer a aprovech para escaparse de la celda de contenci n Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba en el bloque c de criaturas de muy malas pulgas hab a visto a la bruja popote al lodo asqueroso sludgy a la bestia reguetonera del caos al coco drag n miniaturizado al insecto lloretas de nieve al genio maquiav lico negro al zombie radioactivo del pantano a bandses el cocodrilo fara nico zombie a gastromo la babosa buena gente al drag n brujo al monstruo peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado a los 3 alien genas del espacio exterior

Al druida siniestro a los snauzergores al berraco zombie regenerativo al esp ritu del capit n bigotes a simona de bastien al lagerchaun al comisario peludo tosco azul gris ceo ya mencionado entre otros adefesios

teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata estaba buscando presas preferidas para la zona de caceria habia caminado mucho desde el corredor del bloque c de las criaturas de muy malas pulgas hasta llegar a la oficina de sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito pregunt sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito :  
Puedes pasar Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata?  
Claro Respondi Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata a sheldon guerrero el peque o calamarcito Gracias sheldon guerrero Teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente pirata no volvi a molestar a emma la adolescente solitaria y a las amigas reales incluyendo a los dos amigos conseguidos por la fuerza del destino Que puede obligar a la gente a ser mi amigo No tener que obligar a java el cavern cola ni a Mart n mystery el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal Mientras tanto en el ba l olvidado infernal teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente?  
estaba secuestrando a las amigas reales las convirtio en animales de peluche al fin las tres amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche reunidas dentro del ba l olvidado infernal podr reunirme con emma la adulta valiente claro que la convertir en animal de peluche!  
cueste lo que cueste!  
juro que me vengare de emma la adulta valiente y sus tales amigos monstruosos reales exclam teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente A la noche siguiente emma la adulta valiente estaba sola dentro del cuarto cerca del tico donde pasar a mi eternidad dentro del ba l olvidado infernal teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente estaba reunido con emma la adulta humillada por las amigas reales convertidas en animales de peluche estuvo hablando a solas cuando Mart n mystery el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal y los otros dos monstruos investigadores de lo paranormales se asomaron por la ventana de la casa de emma el dinosaurio aut ntico investigador de lo paranormal decia ahi alguien en casa sin duda alguna entonces fue idea mia maldito juguete sat nico infernal en secuestrar a las amigas reales cierto animal de felpa si sonrisa maniaca pronto estaremos juntos en la dimensi n donde estaremos por siempre cierto perra prostituta no respondio emma la adulta humillada por cierto juguete satanico de felpa son mis amigas reales no tu oso eroso imaginario indigente asi ya lo veras muy prontico zorra te guste o no te guste asquerosa zorra teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se hab a parado justo delante de emma la adulta humillada emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se habia sorprendido por que el extra o comportamiento de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente tenia razon ese juguete imaginario indigente se estaba parando y enfureciendose justo delante mio se pregunt teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente le mostr las garras afiladas Salto hacia emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente haciendo el famoso poof!  
Mart n mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se sali de la ventana junto con sus dos amigos monstruosos reales para salvar a emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente se la quito por la fuerza haciendo que teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente dejara de hacer el famoso poof!  
comenz la pelea entre Mart n mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal contra teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente lo aru a justo en ese momento estas bien emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente eso creo respondi El pobrecito aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal estaba sufriendo sangrado por el rasgu o de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente Diana lombard la osa malosa se acerc hac a emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente este se enoj como un verdadero h roe vengativo pero no contaba que java el cavern cola de nieve apareciera justo detr s de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente martin mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal exclam muy bien java no dejare que me patean el trasero por un est pido oso de peluche joder la misma mierda gru ido de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente

no detendr s a teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente no volver a estar solo nunca m s se lo hab a jurado Diana lombard la osa malosa estaba justo al lado de emma la adulta humillada por teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente el juguete de felpa cayo encima de Diana lombard la osa malosa tratando de quitarselo de encima le hace el famoso poof!  
la transforma en animal de peluche dejandola dentro del baul olvidado infernal martin mystery el aut ntico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y java el cavern cola de nieve me escuchan se oye muy fantasmal pues vamonos o seremos los siguientes le cierran la puerta justo por detras de teddy el oso eroso imaginario indigente emma la adulta preocupada por lo sucedido con la monstrua de oscuro magia puedes estar segura maldita zorra prepagada desde que empezamos la universidad las cosas se pusieron feas mis amigas reales ya no me acompa an tienen nuevos intereses han seguido adelante sin embargo cuando debby clark la amiga inseparable para todo se consigui el novio mas guapo del campus universitario a ver si el indice de leyendas nos da una explicacion exacta 


End file.
